The Forest
by ScarletNightmares
Summary: Sometimes, things are not what they seem, and unfortunately, Mr Edward Masen has to learn that the hard way. OOC, One-Shot!


"Miss Jeanette," My voice bellowed harshly as my fist plummeted onto the whiteboard. "Would you mind paying attention to the lesson?" Sitting upright in an exaggeratedly slow movement, she rubbed her groggy eyes and proceeded to slump back onto the table, not forgetting to cover her head with a jacket. Shaking my head in utter resignation, I continued on with the lesson, wondering how this student was going to pass Math given this attitude of hers. Not long after, the shrill bell that signalled the end of a school day reverberated across the building. Students heaved sighs of relief for they had survived yet another day of perdition while I hastily grabbed my workbag and left for the canteen.

Scooping up rice with traces of broccoli into my mouth, I groaned inwardly at the bland taste of the food. "Ridiculous," As Mr Brown, one of my fellow colleagues, droned endlessly about the behaviour of the class he was currently taking for Chemistry, my mind drifted off to the huge stash of human meat I had in my house. That's right – Human meat. The only reason why I even bothered to put up an appearance that I ate like a normal human was to evade suspicion. Bidding farewell to my colleagues, I left the table and subsequently, the campus.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's all right. Welcome to my silly life. _

With my earphones snugly plugged in, I made my way down the usual dirt path to my abode while admiring the picturesque view of the dense forests splayed on both sides of the path. As Pink's song reached the chorus, I saw a familiar girl crouched in a fetal position nearby. "Hmm?" I mused, pulling out my earplugs and trudging towards her. Since the area I lived in was infamous for wild carnivorous animals (or were the mysterious disappearances of the town folk due to another reason?) and the fleeting thought of this female as a potential meal fluttered across my mind.

"Are you okay?" I asked. As the girl looked up, I realized that she was Bella, the student I had chided for boldly dozing off during class. It then occurred to me that her face was ashen and her forehead was sweaty.

"G-Gastric," Bella griped, clutching her stomach in discomfort. Not knowing what else to do, I gingerly took her arm and pulled it over my shoulder. Thrusting her body up lightly with my legs and hips, I lifted her up and carried her over to my house, then placed her gently onto the nearby sofa in the living room.

"I'll go get some food, so wait here," I spoke, grabbing my wallet and jacket and going to the nearby supermarket. Despite what I said about getting food, I got barbeque sauce instead… You know, to add to the flavour of the beef-like texture. Humming an exuberant tune to myself, I checked-out at the counter.

"I'm back Bella," I commented, closing the front door with a click. Upon turning around, I found that Bella was no longer lying on the sofa. Not only that, but to my absolute horror, the refrigerator was left ajar, severed stumps of human hands and other grotesque body parts visible. My initial panic gradually turned to acrimony. I could not let that girl ruin all my effort to hide my cannibalism. Placing my hand onto the polyester material of the sofa, its warmth helped me deduce the fact that Bella had not gone far yet. Clouded by hysteria, I grabbed a large kitchen knife and raced out of my house.

Soon enough, I saw the figure of Bella limping towards the forest. I darted forward, the sound of my shoes rustling fallen leaves causing Bella to whisk around and blanch in terror. Swiftly, she scampered into the dark forest, with me following in close pursuit. The branches tore at my clothes, but that was the least of my concerns. Rapidly closing the gap between us, I stretched out my right hand before feeling a tingling sensation as Bella spun around, slicing my arm clean off. Unable to comprehend this adverse turn of events, it was as though my brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around me, everything seemed to be proceeding in fast-forward while I was motionless in the middle of it all. Bella, holding my severed stump in her arms, took a huge bite from my flesh.

"W-What…" I tried to sit down, but it was more like a stumble and I fell, leaving me in a trembling heap on the muddy ground.

"What's wrong, Mr Edward Masen?" Bella patronizingly drawled as she licked splotches of blood from her crimson lips. "Bet you never thought that I was just like you, huh?" She stalked closer to me, her cynical glare piercing the depths of my sentience.

**Author's Note: This was supposed to be the end, but my friend Jeanette, who is definitely NOT a cannibal (although I do admit she's quite a glutton :p), gave me an epic prompt for a mini-sequel that can be found below:**

Bella, fully satisfied with her meal, stood up and yawned. The fatigue of acting like an injured puppy and running deep enough into the forest was starting to set in. Suddenly, her head pounded as she stumbled forward. Holding onto a tree bark to refrain herself from falling, she closed her eyes. "No way…" Her worst fears had come true – the twisted brain cells of Mr Masen had mingled with her cells. With a dagger-like empty stare in her eyes, she sauntered forward, chomping down the trees and leading to global warming.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay that's the end hahaha XD Hope you enjoyed it despite the disturbing images ._. If you have any prompts, feel free to message me and I'll do my best to weave it into a story :) Thank you for reading~**


End file.
